


Our secret

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends AU, Horrible Grammar, Sharon is Janice in this story, Smut, don’t read if you are going to complain, following chandler and Monica’s relationship, slight angst, teeny tiny angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Friends AU) Plot: the reader and Steve are secretly dating and the reader lets it slip to Natasha that she's had the best sex of her life with her new boyfriend. Natasha ends up telling everyone what you said and Steve can't help but gloat when he's alone with the reader.





	Our secret

If someone would have told you that you were going to be in a relationship with Steve Rogers you would have laughed in their face. You’ve been friends with Steve for years and saw him as a brother until you got drunk at Bucky’s wedding. While everyone was freaking out that he said Natasha’s name instead of dots, you and Steve were getting drunk at the bar and talking about how you guys knew Bucky wasn’t over Natasha.

After getting cut off at the bar because the bartender didn’t want to hear you guys go on and on about the same thing, you and Steve walked back to your room. “Dude, you’re really hot. Did you know you were hot?” you smiled at Steve as you guys arrived at your hotel room.

“No I didn’t but thank you for letting me know” Steve started caressing your cheek.

You guys grew quiet as you guys looked into each other’s eyes and before either one of you realized it, you both leaned in to kiss the other. It was a passionate kiss that somehow managed to get more passionate by the minute. “Let’s continue this inside” you panted when you finally pulled away from Steve before you pulled your room key from your purse and dragged Steve inside your room to have sex.

* * *

 

Since that night you guys started secretly dating. It wasn’t easy, especially because you were living with Natasha while Steve lived with Bucky. You would find little excuses to leave the room so you guys could fool around. You were almost caught by Bucky once after he came home early and asked Steve if he wanted to on the Xbox he bought. Because he didn’t want Bucky to get suspicious, Steve had you hiding in his room all day while he played with Bucky in the living room. As soon as Bucky excused himself so he could go to the bathroom Steve ran I to his room and got you out before Bucky came back.

Tonight was one of those rare moments where both Natasha and Bucky weren’t around so you invited Steve over to your apartment to have sex. After setting up the mood this a few candles and incense you finally laid naked on your bed and waited for Steve to knock on your door. Unfortunately for you, it was Natasha and she went to your room to tell you she bought you guys dinner.

“Y/n I bought us som- oh my gosh ! ! !” Natasha screamed before she ran out of your room.

Pushing the feeling of embarrassment aside for a few minutes, you got up and slipped on your robe. “I’m sorry” you apologized as you walked out of your room, “I thought you were someone else”.

“Thank god” Natasha replied, “wait who were you expecting?”

You stayed quiet as you tried to think of how you were going to get out of the situation. “This guy I’ve been seeing” you answered, “I don’t want to tell you his name because I don’t know how long we’re going to last”.

Natasha sent you a confused look because she knew you were probably lying to her but she was too hungry to question you. “Alright, well go put some clothes on. I don’t want to have dinner with you in your robe” Natasha walked over to the table and started taking the food out of the bag.

Just as Natasha was finished spreading the food on the table Steve barged in with a bottle of champagne. “Look what I boug-” Steve paused when he locked eyes with Natasha “h-h-hey nat, what are you doing here?”

“I live here” Natasha responded and sent Steve a funny look “what are you doing here?”

Steve let out a nervous laugh and responded “I just came to say that I had a great day at work so I bought this champagne to celebrate. Is it ok if I invite everyone over here so we can celebrate?”

“Yeah sure. Can you just give us a few hours so y/n and I can eat and catch up?” Natasha replied. Steve agreed and immediately left so you and Natasha could have dinner.

* * *

 

An hour of eating and telling Natasha about your day, you guys were waiting for everyone to arrive so you could drink Steve’s champagne. While you waited Natasha decided it was the perfect time to grill you on the guy you’ve been dating. “For the last time, I’m not going to tell you who I’m dating” you felt your face growing hot.

“Come on y/n, you have to give me something! ! !” Natasha begged.

Knowing she wasn’t going to let up, you replied “all I’m going to say is that he’s the best sex I’ve ever had” and took a sip of your water.

“SHUT UP” Natasha shouted. Just as she was about to ask you for details everyone minus Bucky entered your apartment “guys y/n just said she is having the best sex of her life with a guy she’s secretly dating” Natasha shouted and caused you to hide your face between your hands.

While Sam, Thor, Tony, Clint, Pepper, and Wanda were asking you who the mystery guys was, Steve just stood in the back and tried his best not to smirk. “I’m not going to tell you guys who it is” you replied before you walked up to Steve and held out your hands. “Can you please give me the bottle so I can open it?” you asked.

“Here you go” Steve handed you the bottle before he whispered into your ear “I’m the best you ever had?” You sent Steve a death glare before you went into the kitchen to open the champagne and started pouring drinks for everyone.

* * *

 

After three hours of people pestering you to give them the name of the mystery man you were seeing, they all decided to finally leave. Natasha wanted to distract herself from her drama with Bucky so she told you she was going to be gone for the rest of the night so she could get laid. You and Steve took this as an opportunity to finally have sex. “So, I’m the best you ever had?” Steve asked once he pulled out and laid down beside you.

You immediately smacked Steve’s chest and caused him to laugh. “Don’t you fucking start Rogers” you tried not to smile as you scolded him but failed.

“I can’t help it” Steve laughed harder “I can’t believe I’m better than the great Bruce Wayne”.

“If you don’t stop gloating then I’m going to call him and ask if he wants to start up our friends with benefits agreement again” you warned him and caused Steve to go quiet “I’m just kidding, I have no intention on talking to him again”.

“I’m sorry but this is the first time a girl actually said I was the best sex she ever had” Steve explained.

While you wanted to be mad at Steve for gloating, when you looked into his eyes you responded “you’re forgiven but you’re not allowed to gloat. If you gloat you’ll be having sex with your hand until further notice”.

“Ok I won’t gloat but can I sleep here tonight? Bucky convinced dot to come over and I don’t want to listen to them fighting about what happened on their wedding day” Steve asked.

You pulled Steve on top of you again and replied “ok but remember that you have to leave before Natasha comes back”.

“Don’t worry, I will” Steve leaned kissed you as he thrusted his cock back inside you “now lay back an enjoy the amazing sex we’re about to have”.

“Steve I swear to god” you playfully slapped Steve and before you let him take control for the rest of the night.thor

 


End file.
